1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shear device, and more particularly to a shear device having a double security mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical shear devices comprise a pair of handles and cutters or jaws pivotally coupled together at the middle portion, and a security lock device for securing the handles and the jaws together and for preventing the jaws from being separating from each other. However, the typical security lock may be easily opened by the children inadvertently.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional shear devices.